Naruto Uzumaki Grey?
by dgenxman
Summary: kEKKAI GENKAI combined with the X-GENE
1. Mizu no Yoho Awakens

Chapter 1: The Uzumaki Legendary Bloodline

The Uzumaki Clan of Whirlpool Country had a transcendent bloodline whose purpose and existence had been all but forgotten, as the generations who awaited the revival of this bloodline began to forget even its name. The ability to control water, the element which brings both life and death to those who attempt to subvert its power. The Mizu no Hoyo, the power of a water spirit, whose wrath is only equaled by its mercy. Kushina, after hearing that her son had the Nine-Tails sealed within him, Was exiled from Konoha under mysterious reasons. So she took Naruto's older brothers and sisters out of Konoha and returned to Whirlpool village.

Present day…Xavier Institute…

"New mutant detected, subject name: Naruto Uzumaki," Cerebro said, pulling up an image of the small blonde child with bright blue eyes. "Powers: unidentifiable, current status: unknown."

'Cerebro can't get a reading on his abilities? How very intriguing,' Charles Xavier thought, trying to get a reading on the young 4 year old child.

'Storm,' Charles called to Ororo in his mind.

'What is it Charles,' Ororo asked.

'Cerebro has detected a new mutant, but I can't see what his abilities are.'

'What? Cerebro can't identify the boy's abilities?'

'No, but maybe his power was awakened so recently that it hasn't manifested yet into a single trait,' Charles said, 'His name is Naruto. We need to see to his training and education. Get Logan, Jean, and Scott ready.'

'Of course Charles,' Ororo told the telepath in her mind. 'Who are you Naruto,' she thought to herself as she started searching the mansion for the other three.

With Kushina…

In ten years, the Chunin Exams will take place in Konoha, she thought to herself as she trained her young children. I'll save him and **BRING HIM HOME**, she thought, looking at a picture of the five year old Naruto.

In Konoha…

Five year old Naruto Uzumaki sat in the classroom of the ninja academy. It was a rainy day, the worst kind of day. He'd been practicing to see what powers the kekkai genkai he believed he'd recently awakened were. He held up his hand when he thought no one was looking and the stormy sky suddenly parted way to a bright sunny sky. After it was clear, he looked to his classmates to be sure no one saw what had happened. Satisfied, he turned back to Iruka sensei, who was going on and on about the Nidaime's water techniques.

Plick! A piece of chalk hit him on the forehead. "Uzumaki, pay attention!" the eighteen year old said coldly to the child who shivered at the slight KI being directed toward him.

"Sorry sensei." Naruto said timidly while the other students snickered.

After school at Naruto's "Secret Training Ground"

Naruto manipulated the orb of water floating above his hand very carefully, making it change shape as he maneuvered both his hands in different directions. The water flowed from one hand to another, in a steady stream, first at a trickling pace, then into a mild stream, until he thought to himself, 'I wonder how much water I can move at once?'

He moved over to a steadily flowing river, unaware of the man and woman watching over him, Ororo's bracelets glinting slightly in the sunlight. He began to move his hands in a slow and steady manner, back and forth across his body. Back and forth, back and forth. The overseers, were about to leave thinking that it was too soon to take him, when the river started to rise off the ground, collecting and forming a giant orb of water whose size was beginning to rapidly expand until it was at least half a mile in diameter.

Ororo and Xavier were shocked and amazed that in such short time, the boy had gone from being an early recruit, to having a power that would at least equal, if not surpass, Ororo's ability to manipulate the weather. The boy felt orgasmic, feeling this sudden rush of power, not understanding the meaning of the word he used to describe himself. He just knew that it felt good to use his newfound power.

In the Hokage's office…

"We've seen it with our own eyes Hokage-sama," Xavier said as the shocked old man watch the boy manipulate an entire river of water.

"This isn't an X-gene, Mr. Xavier," Sarutobi said, "It is the long lost kekkai genkai of the Uzumaki clan. It's a transcendent bloodline which hasn't been seen in almost a hundred generations."

"Then why did it show up as a mutant ability," Charles asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps it is an inherited power?"

"It could be if this machine of yours up only dormant X-genes," Sarutobi said in a thoughtful tone, "You say you can teach him to better understand this newfound power of his?"

"Ororo would be able to teach Naruto how the water might be manipulated to do all sorts of things that he might not even think possible," he said, "If he wants to come with us, as a surrogate grandfather, how could you hold him back from becoming all that it is in him to become?"

"Very well then, Weasel, Snake," he called. Two ANBU black ops appeared in a weasel and snake mask respectively. "Bring me Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they said before vanishing. Soon, the two ANBU were escorting the young boy to the Hokage's office.

"Did I do something wrong Jiji," the five year old asked timidly, seeing the feral looking Logan. Maybe the old man saw his freaky powers. Did he hate him like the other villagers now?

Seeing the fear in the young boy's eyes and the images of the beatings he received on a regular basis in the boy's mind, Charles quickly responded, "You're not in trouble Naruto, my name is Charles Xavier, Andy run a school for gifted young people, like you."

"Like me?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"Yes, you see Naruto, you have what we refer to as an X-gene encoded in your DNA," Ororo said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"It's what gives you your powers," Logan replied, making Naruto nod in understanding.

"You and I possess similar abilities," Ororo said, calling forth a heavy storm, sheets of rain and sleet pelted Konoha for a short while before Ororo sent it away. Naruto looked a lot like a fish with his mouth just hanging open. "My name is Ororo Munroe, or as it is said in your country, Munroe Ororo."

"Wow," he said, "so then, I guess it's not a kekkai genkai," he said depressingly.

"Not entirely true Naruto," Charles said, "There have been cases where certain abilities were passed down through generations, as Sarutobi has mentioned, there was an Uzumaki long ago with your abilities."

"Wow," he repeated, "So why am I here again?"

"As I said before, I run a special school for the gifted," Charles said, "It's a boarding school for people with special powers like yours."

"There're others?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes," said Jean, "My name is Jean. The professor and I are telepaths, which means we can read minds, as well as telekinetic, meaning we can move things with our minds."

"My name is Scott, and I have lasers in my eyes," he said, "Without these shades, I can't open my eyes, otherwise I might destroy everything with a glance."

"Cool!" Naruto whispered almost reverently, he looked at the feral looking man and asked innocently, "What about you mister? What is your power?"

"My name is Logan, and I can regenerate or heal myself," he said, "I may look thirty, but I'm old enough to be your grandfather. I also have this metal coating my bones called adamantium, and I have these," he added, sliding the signature blades out from between his fingers. "This isn't an X-gene though, these were man-made."

"Wow, " Naruto repeated again.

"I'm extending an offer to you Naruto," Charles said, "Come with us to the institute and hone your powers under the tutelage of Ororo."

"No KI?" he asked timidly, "I hate it when Iruka-sensei uses that on me…" he looked down sheepishly.

"KI?" Logan asked the Hokage.

"Killing Intent. It's a type of offensive chakra ninja use on enemies to make them nervous and jumpy." Sarutobi replied.

"Why would they use that on a child," Ororo asked, glancing at Naruto.

"Naruto, why don't you go with Weasel to get some ramen? The professor and I have adult matters to discuss."

"OK Jiji," said Naruto, taking Weasel's offered hand and left the room.

"Alright bub, why do the teachers use this Killing Intent on him and how can I learn it," Logan asked, hoping to be able to one up Sabretooth.

Sarutobi chuckled at the last part and replied, "Five years ago, a demon attacked our village, a nine-tailed fox. The current Hokage, the Fourth, sealed the Kyuubi inside the body of a newborn whose umbilical cord had just been cut."

"That was Naruto?" Ororo asked, trying to understand.

"Yes," Sarutobi replied, "that's why everyone in the village hates the poor child. Why he gets below standard training, why the civilian council and Danzo constantly demand to mold him into a human weapon."

Logan growled at the thought, reminded of his days in the Weapon-X program.

"I hope Naruto finds happiness at your institute," Sarutobi said, "I really do. I wish I had been more alert during the aftermath of the attack."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because that's when the Council and Elders wrote several new laws that gave them more power than they should have," he said, "And so now, the Hokage's nothing more than a figurehead."

"Sounds to me like you need to split some heads open to remind them who the real leader of this village is," Logan said, grinning menacingly, "I'd be happy to help." He unleashed his adamantium claws.

"That won't be necessary," Sarutobi replied with a chuckle, "But I'm grateful for the offer."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: This is a reposting of the first chapter that has been edited and lengthened by my co-writer ShadowStrider. Hope you enjoy it.


	2. Goodbye Leaf and Welcome to the XMen

Chapter 2: Welcome to the X-Men

Naruto's apartment…

Naruto was excited, because today he would be leaving Konoha for a place called New York where he would learn to control his newly awakened powers. Of course, teaching a hyperactive 5 year old presents its own challenges. The Great Third Hokage was just happy to see his surrogate grandson with a smile on his face, not one of his big goofy grins, but a genuine smile one rarely saw on Naruto.

Jean Grey, who Naruto saw as a big sister, was at his apartment helping him pack up his things. She was just amazed that a child who was hated for carrying a demon inside him, a fact that was beyond his or anybody else's control, could remain so innocent and still smile. While this was happening, she was brought out of her train of thought when Naruto asked her a question.

"Is it hard to control your powers Miss Jean" Naruto asked.

"Just call me Jean, ok Naruto" she said, he nodded. "Some days are better than others, but once you learn to control your powers it becomes a lot easier."

"Before I answer any more questions, I need to tell you something," she began, getting the young boy's attention faster than if she said ramen, "Because of where we're going, you're going to have to change your name."

Naruto thought carefully about what he might change his name to, as Jean gave him a quick cursory glance at his meager appearance. "We're also gonna need to do something about the way you look," she said, circling him the way a shark might circle its prey. "First off, we gotta do something about all that orange you're wearing. You shine brighter than the sun on the hottest summer day."

He gave himself a quick look over, thinking to himself, 'Well, I only ever did this to hide how I feel about all the fucked up shit in my life.' "And just what the hell is wrong with orange, red-headed witch," he asked indignantly.

She looked at the young boy, who despite the difference in their size and skill levels, blatantly called her a witch, 'I've never been called a witch before, this kid's got guts, but absolutely no brain.'

In the midst of packing his last suitcase, he feels the air around him become heavier, more malevolent, then quickly return to normal. Realizing that only Grey, being far stronger than he first suspected, could have been behind that dark and foreboding feeling that permeated the air. In an attempt to keep his manhood, he decided not to make any mention of what had just happened.

As Naruto organized his suitcases and boxes, waiting for the car to come around and pick them up, an uncomfortable silence fell between the two giving the young Uzumaki the chance to recollect what had gotten him here.

_Flashback_

_"What should we do about Naruto?" Xavier asked._

_"We should give him the choice, after all, he deserves that much after all he's been through." Sarutobi replied._

_The door opened, allowing Naruto, who now led a down-trodden looking Weasel, into the Hokage's office._

_"Thanks for the ramen, Weasel," said Naruto._

_"You're welcome Naruto," he sighed._

_"Well, speak of the devil, we were just talking about you Naruto." said Charles._

_"What were you talking about me for?" he asked._

_"Well," Sarutobi began, "we were just trying to decide whether or not you would go with Charles to the institute, but we believe it would be best if you made that decision for yourself."_

_The young Uzumaki pondered the choice that he was about to make, trying to justify both ends of the argument in his mind._

_Little did he know that Charles was reading his mind, trying to plan out the conversation he might have to have with the boy about the decision, thinking, 'This boy is far more than we take him for, his thoughts are not leaning for either one or the other, but instead, he is trying to see the future in both options. He may be trying to pick the lesser of two evils. He could become very dangerous given enough time and training.'_

_He surprised everyone by replying, "I think that it would be best for me to leave Konoha. Professor Xavier, I will go with you to the institute."_

_'Very well, I guess I can't look after him forever. Besides, it may be good for him to go out and experience another lifestyle free of the bigotry the citizens of Konoha feel toward him. I sure am going to miss him though.' Sarutobi thinks._

_"Very well Naruto," the Third Hokage began, "you have three days to say your goodbyes and prepare for your journey. Should anyone ask, you are to leave Konoha for a special training assignment, say no more than that. Dismissed."_

_"Alright Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed._

_"On second thought, I could do with a break from that brat's antics." Sarutobi thought._

_Flashback Ends_

Naruto, being as deep in thought as he was, didn't notice that Jean was going to flick him with her middle finger until it was too late. He was sent backward, tripping over one of his suitcases, causing him to topple backward into all of the other boxes, sending all his stuff flying everywhere. Jean was laughing her ass off, thinking to herself, 'He is just too funny, messing with him is about to become my favorite sport.'

She moved to try another prank on him, when all of a sudden, he was up and signing away until he said, "Kage no bushin jutsu." POOF! As the smoke cleared, Jean looked upon half a dozen Narutos, thinking to herself, 'Well, now. This might just get a little interesting…I know, I'll up the ante.'

"What do you say we make this interesting, eh Naruto?"

"How so?" he asked.

"How about this, whoever loses must do whatever the winner says. If you want to you can back out now, but if you agree to this, no backing out. Agreed?"

"Same goes for you," he replied, grinning very strangely Jean thought.

They got into ready stances…they were moving in a circle, slowly going round and round.

They lunged.

CRASH!

The door flew open and in the doorway, sat Professor Xavier, looking very upset at the turn of events that nearly took place here. "Jean Grey, Naruto Uzumaki, this is neither the time nor the place for such rash actions. It is time we left, before we destroy anything."

Naruto and Jean exchanged a glance that silently communicated that they would pick up the fight later. Together, they loaded up all the suitcases, and boxes, and the three of them head towards the south gate.

They reached the south gate without a hitch, and there to say their goodbyes were Sarutobi, and Iruka-sensei, along with a few ANBU black ops members he didn't recognize. The car stopped and Naruto stepped out of the car to see what it was they wanted.

First to step forward was Sarutobi, who held something in his hand. "Naruto, could you close your eyes for a moment?" The young boy did so, feeling a cold chain move over his head and down his neck, to rest around his neck, weighed down in front by two cold rectangular shapes.

He opened his eyes to inspect what the Third Hokage had given him. With a curious look, he gazed upon two dog tags, one inscribed with the Konoha Leaf symbol, the other with the Kanji for change. "What's this for?"

"Those dog tags have very special properties. Its main function is to provide you with the power to change the way you appear to others. For example, if someone wanted to fight you and you were weakened, all you'd need to do is retreat to a safe enough distance and perform the handsign for dog while looking at another person, or while thinking of another specific disguise."

'Oh what a troublesome gift you are giving this boy Sarutobi,' thought Xavier.

Naruto's eyes teared up a bit before he replied, "Thank you Jiji." The young boy then hugged his adoptive grandfather, who, surprised at first by the boy's reaction, proceeded to return the kind gesture.

"Third Hokage, our apologies for interrupting this moment, but we must teach the boy a new jutsu that will be useful in the future." The Third Hokage let Naruto go, stepping back a bit. "The ANBU black ops members have a jutsu that we use in the most extreme circumstances. To perform this jutsu, form the handsigns for monkey, rat, ox, snake, ram, and tiger."

Unbeknownst to Naruto, his personal guardian, Itachi Uchiha, one of the ANBU that came to say goodbye, looked at the young boy with sadness in his eyes, thankful that his panther mask kept his face hidden. 'This kid here's lucky, getting the chance to recreate his image. I envy you Naruto, so young, and so carefree, your life will turn out better without the negative emotions clouding that simple view you have about the world.'

As Naruto started getting in the car, he turned and waved goodbye as he turned back, Sarutobi noticed what looked like a tear about to fall.

As the care drove away Naruto began asking questions, referring to what life is like at the institute and what are there powers are. With a slightly exasperated expression Scott said " Naruto let's play the quiet game." Naruto responds. " How do I play that game." Scott smiles and says. " You just lost." Naruto just whines a little about his loss. Jean watching the whole scene giggled lightly at Naruto's antics.

They arrive at the X-Jet and Naruto was astounded by what he saw. Xavier in preperation for Naruto's shock he began telling him some basic explanations about the jet. As he did this Naruto decided to drop his emotional mask he had been wear for a couple of years. Naruto asks " What is the maximum energy output of this jet." As soon as those words let his mouth every one turned there head in his direction.

In that cosmic moment, the stars aligned as everyone's thoughts were unified by two simple words. 'OH SHIT!


	3. Update

**HEY EVERYBODY**

**BEEN AWHILE JUST TO LET YOU KNOW MY BETA **ShadowStrider **WILL NOW HANLDE THIS STORY **

DON'T WORRY I'M STILL CO-WRITER

dgenxman


	4. Challenge

hey tell me what about this idea for a crossoverhere's my idea for a naruto/gundam seed crossover inspiration from "Coordinating Shinobi" and "The True Heir of The 6th Mirror Copycat Eyes naruto is a ultimate coordnater with The 6th Mirror Copycat Eyes but is also Kira and Cagalli's younger brother by 4 yrs. The 6th Mirror Copycat Eyes is a combination of Tobi's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rinnegan he can abilities of both eye ecept Izanagi (you can find a link to said eyes in GodShadowEX profile page) the pairing is naruto/cagalli/lacus dgenxman

naruto has to have the following

1 ultimate coordnater

2 The 6th Mirror Copycat Eyes :The 6th Mirror Copycat Eyes is a combination of Tobi's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rinnegan he can abilities of both eye except Izanagi

3 Kira and Cagalli's younger brother by 4 yrs

4 the pairing must be the pairing is naruto/cagalli/lacus

contact me if you want to take on this challenge

dgenxman


End file.
